


Our Side Of The Mountain

by Cesare



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Both Underage, M/M, Pre-Slash, Schoolboys, Short, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl_o wrote: "But why don't I have any stories to read where teenage Charles and Erik become blood brothers and go out in the woods and slice their palms and clasp their hands together tightly all ceremonial like and swear sacred oaths to each other while staring deeply into each other's eyes and breathing really heavily?"</p><p>This is before that. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Side Of The Mountain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/gifts).



Charles wants to bring a lot of _stuff_ with them into the woods. 

"I can get a tent," he promises quietly, keeping an eye out for the teachers presiding over study hall. "And at least one sleeping bag. Maybe two. We could drop things off ahead of time, to have them on the day. Jars of peanut butter and that sort of thing. What?"

"We can't take all that stuff," Erik says after the teacher passes.

"I told you, I could get it all. No one will notice."

"It's not right," Erik insists. "We can't bring a lot of things. Didn't you read the book?"

"Several times," says Charles. "I hope you don't have your heart set on taming a falcon nestling. I really think that part was a bit unrealistic."

"Of course not," Erik lies. "I'm talking about how he barely takes anything with him. A knife, some string, and a safety pin for a fishhook..."

"We can't go just with that. What about bait for the fishhook?"

"We'll dig up worms."

"What about matches?"

"No matches," says Erik. "We should be able to start a fire with just wood and string."

"It sounds as if we're going to need an awful lot of string."

"You can bring that, then," Erik says.

Charles brightens into a smile. "We should bring marshmallows. If we're going to have a fire."

Erik hesitates. If he's honest, it might be that smile-- more than his pored-over copy of _My Side Of The Mountain_ , more than the promise of independence or proving to himself that he can do it-- that's had him dreaming about going off into the woods for a weekend all on their own.

"All right," he relents. "A knife, a safety pin, string... marshmallows..."

"We could do it this weekend," Charles beams. "We could do it tomorrow night," and excitement spikes in Erik at that. They _can._

"Tomorrow night, then," he says. Charles ducks his head, still smiling, and Erik's left with this... charge he doesn't know what to do with. 

Not yet, he doesn't, but running his thumb along the penknife in his jacket pocket, he has an idea for later.


End file.
